Our Memories
by Almighty X
Summary: Saat kelas 5, Yamada Miiko dan keluarganya pindah dan meninggalkan semua orang yang dikenal olehnya. Sekarang 5 tahun kemudian mereka kembali dan bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya. Namun, apa yang dihadapi oleh mereka saat pertemuan kembali itu? / My first ffic in this fandom


_"__Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan, aku tidak suka denganmu!"_

_._

_Ia hanya menatap dengan tatapan terkejut pada anak laki-laki itu, dan tanpa melakukan apapun ia berbalik dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan tempat itu. _

.

**Our Memories**

Romance/Friendship

**Pairing :** [ Yamada Miiko x Tappei Eguchi ] ; [ Shimura Mari x Yoshida Ikura ] ; [ Ogawa Yuuko x Satou Kenta ] ; [ Yamada Mamoru x Kobayashi Yuka ] ; [ Nomura Yoshiki x Tanimura Miho ]

**Slight Pairing :** [ Yamada Miiko x Yoshida Ikura ] ; [ Tappei Eguchi x Tanimura Miho ]

**Rated :** K+

Kocchi Muite! Miiko by Ono Eriko

_._

KRIIIIIING!

Suara alarm dengan lantang berbunyi membuat gadis berambut hitam bob itu bangkit begitu saja dari tempat tidurnya. Mata besarnya tampak masih setengah terbuka, namun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi dan itu artinya ia harus segera bangun.

"Kak Miiko, ayo bangun kau bisa terlambat ke seko—ah, kakak sudah bangun ayo kak Mamoru sudah menunggu di ruang makan," anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua tampak mengintip dari balik pintu, "kau tidak ingin tertinggal hari pertama masuk sekolah disini setelah 5 tahun bukan?"

"Baiklah Momo, aku sudah bangun duluanlah," Miiko bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Yamada Miiko, berusia 16 tahun baru saja kembali ke kota yang menjadi tempat ia habiskan masa kecil 5 tahun yang lalu. Lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak keluarga Yamada pindah, dan saat ini di dalam rumah itu hanya ada tiga orang disana yakni Yamada Miiko, Yamada Mamoru, dan Yamada Momo.

"Kakak mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa Momo, duluanlah aku akan menyusul nanti," Momo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Miiko saat ia sedang mengganti pakaian seragamnya.

.

"Selalu saja bangun terlambat, kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit Miiko," pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu membawa sebuah piring berisi roti bakar dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Momo sudah duduk di kursi dan tersenyum menunggu Miiko yang keluar sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Rambutku susah untuk diatur, jangan menyalahkanku Mamoru!"

"Kau harus bangun lebih cepat kalau mengurusi rambutmu. Aku harus mengantarkan Momo ke penitipan anak, setelah sarapan cuci dan diamkan saja di pengeringan. Kau sudah kuberitahu dimana sekolah kita bukan?" Miiko hanya mengangguk saat Mamoru dengan segera menarik tangan Momo dengan lembut keluar dari rumah.

"Bye kak Miiko!"

_._

"SMA Suginoki," Miiko melihat papan sekolah yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak pernah suka berada di tempat yang terasa asing seperti ini, saat berada di rumah nenek mereka, ia sudah terbiasa dengan teman-teman disana. Bagaimana dengan teman-teman disini, apakah mereka akan baik padanya?

"Jangan melamun oi," Mamoru yang ternyata sampai bebarengan dengan Miiko setelah mengantarkan Momo ke rumah penitipan itu menepuk punggung Miiko, "tenang saja, aku yakin kalau kau akan dapat teman yang banyak Miiko!"

...

"Kau tidak demam bukan Mamori? Tidak biasanya kau mau menyemangatiku," Miiko memegang kening Mamoru yang langsung memerah wajahnya karena ejekan Miiko.

"Sudahlah, sana masuk!"

"Baiklah-baiklah!" Mamoru menghela nafas saat melihat kakaknya yang berlari masuk. Menatap sekeliling kembali, dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi kemari. Sudah lima tahun..."

.

"Hah, lagi-lagi komikku tidak masuk ke kelas A," gadis berambut ikal pendek tampak memegang sebuah komik di tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang melihat pengumuman yang ada disana. Sementara gadis berambut pirang panjang lainnya tampak mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Tetapi kau sudah dapat peringkat tinggi di kelas B Mari-chan, cobalah kau pasti bisa menembusnya," Yuuko Ogawa tampak hanya tersenyum dan menatap sahabat perempuannya itu. Mari menghela nafas panjang, selalu merasakan ada yang kurang setiap kali ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"Kuharap Miiko ada disini, lima tahun yang lalu ia menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar," Mari menghela nafas mengingat sahabatnya satu lagi itu. Yuuko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Miiko dan keluarganya beberapa kali namun tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan kabar hingga sekarang.

"Semuanya sudah berubah semenjak Miiko tidak ada, terutama Ta—"

BRAK!

Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang tampak membuka pintu dengan kasar dan muncul dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Apakah ia berkelahi lagi?"

"Lihat saja, luka di tubuhnya sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan kita…"

Walaupun bisikan itu terdengar, pemuda itu tampak hanya diam dan duduk dengan kaki yang terangkat di meja. Eguchi Tappei dikenal sebagai seorang berandalan sekolah yang selalu membuat onar. Berbeda dengan image dari Tappei yang dulu.

"Tappei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Kenta—" Kenta adalah kekasih Yuuko, dan sahabat dari Tappei yang selalu menemaninya.

"Kau tahu, kudengar akan ada murid baru di sekolah ini…" dan semua pembicaraan yang tidak didengar oleh Mari dan Yuuko yang hanya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah jarang berbicara satu sama lainnya itu.

"Tappei benar-benar berubah semenjak Miiko pergi, yah tidak heran karena sejak dulu Tappei menyukai Miiko kan?" Yuuko hanya mengangguk dan saat baru saja akan mengobrol lagi, seorang guru tampak memasuki ruangan kelas dan semua murid segera kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru yang baru saja tiba di kota ini kemarin," guru itu tampak memulai pembicaraannya dan menoleh pada pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Semua murid tampak penasaran dengan murid baru itu, "masuk Yamada."

'_Eh?'_

"Baiklah," tidak menyadari kalau seluruh murid yang merupakan mantan murid SD Suginoki bereaksi dengan nama itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek tampak masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan berdiri di depan kelas itu dengan mata besarnya yang tampak menatap seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Namaku adalah Yamada Miiko, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di kota ini. Senang bertemu dengan kalian…"

.

"MIIKO!"

Suara itu terdengar saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Mari dan juga Yuuko serta Kenta yang mendengar dan mengenali gadis itu tampak segera menghampirinya. Mari memeluknya dengan erat karena ia sudah 'cukup' merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"E—eh?"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kabar selama 5 tahun ini?" Miiko tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mari. Yuuko sendiri hanya berdiri dan Kenta tampak senang melihat sahabat kecilnya yang kembali lagi ke tempat mereka berasal.

"Syukurlah kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Miiko," Yuuko tersenyum dan menatap Miiko yang masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Mari yang melihat Miiko tidak bereaksi menoleh dan tampak menatap kearah gadis itu begitu juga dengan Yuuko dan juga Kenta, "Miiko, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh, ya—tetapi..." menunggu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Miiko yang menatapnya bingung, "siapa kalian?"

-To be Continue-

Oke, entah kenapa ane sampai di fandom pinggiran begini, tapi idenya nyantol gitu aja sih jadi ga bisa ditahan XD

Ini settingnya pas Miiko dkk sudah kelas 1 sma, dan pas masih kelas 5 Miiko pindah rumah. Akan ada banyak sekali misteri yang bakal muncul disini. Jadi, kalau memang ada yang mau dilanjut tolong review ._. Karena kalau tidak akan saya stop disini XD

RnR ya~


End file.
